


Enhanced Desires

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Divergence, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Sexual Tension, because this is basically Renhardt smut, but they get there in the end, in this Nick isn't with Juliette, interruptions, the poor boys just want to get off, they're not having much luck, three coins in a fuchsbau, with only a very little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Farley Colt assures Nick the coins are dangerous to whoever possesses them. That they won't change your desires, but will make you feel anything is possible.Considering the Captain's abnormal behaviour, he's pretty sure he knows who has the coins. But just how is he going to get them off the Captain?How could he distract the Captain? How could he find something the Captain would want more than the coins?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts).



> Thanks, go to TeamRenhardt - for encouraging, requesting, and helping plan out this 'little' bit of smut ;)
> 
> And also for reacting with enthusiasm rather than horror when I reported on how large it was growing.

Closing the interrogation room door behind him, Nick frowned. Farley Colt was adamant about the damaging effects of possessing the coins.

 

Effects Nick had seen first hand the night before with Hank.

 

‘They don't change your desires, so much as bring them to the forefront,' Colt had explained. 'They make you believe anything is possible- so long as you have them.'

 

Considering the Captain's somewhat abnormal behaviour that morning, Nick had no doubt as to just who had the coins.

 

The question was - how did he get Renard to give them up?

 

'They won't let you go,' Colt had informed him. 'You need to find something more important to you. Something you want more.'

 

But what, Nick wondered, could Renard possibly want more? What, that he didn't already have?

 

There were a number of reporters hanging around the Captain's office, reluctantly moving backwards as they were ushered out.

 

It did, Nick supposed, give him a place to start. Even if he wasn't entirely sure yet just what he was going to do.

 

Moving past the reporters, he caught the Captain's eye as the other man was about to close his door. Renard gave him a sharp nod, holding the door open for him. Nick slipped inside.

 

"Thanks," he said, swallowing as his eyes traced over his Captain’s form – a form clad in a uniform that did nothing to dampen any of the desire Nick had previously felt for his Captain. Some people simply wore a uniform well – and the Captain was one of them.

 

"What can I do for you, Detective?" The Captain asked. There was a look in his eye, something different... as though he wasn't just looking at Nick, but.... devouring him with his eyes.

 

It wasn't a look Nick had noticed directed at himself before. But it also wasn't completely unexpected... there'd been times he'd caught a hint of - something - in his Captain's eyes.

 

And perhaps, he thought, it could be a way to help his Captain. Colt had said he needed something he wanted more. The question was, did the Captain want Nick more than he wanted the coins?

 

Stepping forward, Nick moved into the Captain's personal space. Renard remained where he was, eyes fixed on the detective.

 

"Detective?" The Captain asked.

 

"Well," said Nick, licking his lips and watching the way the other man's eyes followed the action, darkening with desire. "I suppose there is something you can do for me, if you want." He chanced another step forward, so close that if either man breathed in deeply they would brush against the other.

 

"And that is?" Renard asked.

 

Nick peered up at him from under his eyelashes. "What would you like to do?" He asked.

 

 

The Captain's eyes darkened further and he leant forward, hands coming up to grasp hold of the detective’s shoulders. He brought their faces close together, so close that Nick could feel the other man's breath upon his lips.

 

"Say yes," Renard murmured.

 

Nick swallowed. "Yes," he agreed.

 

Then the Captain's lips were upon his own, pressing his mouth open with a kind of desperate desire that had him moaning low in the back of his throat.

 

Dimly aware that he needed to be searching for the coins, Nick took a stumbling step backwards, hands reaching out to latch onto the Captain's arms and drag him with him.

 

Renard surged forward after Nick, pushing them further back.

 

A fee more steps, Nick thought, leaning backwards.

 

And there! His ass hit the edge of the Captain's desk. Moaning, Nick stretched backwards, allowing his upper body to rest against the surface of the desk.

 

With a growl of approval, the Captain pushed him further onto the desk, firm body sliding in between Nick's legs.

 

Gasping, Nick eagerly spread his legs, looping them around his Captain's waist. There was something he was meant to be doing... but it was so hard to think of anything other than the firm press of that amazing body against his.

 

The wood of the Captain's desk dug into his back. Reaching back, Nick scrabbled against the wood with one hand, with his other hand, he ran his fingers up Sean's shoulder and to the back of his neck, tugging the other man's head closer to his, deepening their kiss.

 

The Captain made a soft sound in the back of his throat. One that made Nick flush with pleasure.

 

His fingers slid over the wood of the desk, hand twisting to get a hold of the top drawer handle. He knew the Captain always kept anything important in that drawer.

 

A nip against his bottom lip had Nick arching up towards the Captain, a wordless cry swallowed by Sean's lips against his.

 

Getting his hand around the handle, Nick slid the draw open, fingers scrabbling inside as his hips jerked up towards the Captain's.

 

An answering hardness pressed against his own, Sean grinding his own hips into the Grimm.

 

Nick's fingers moved over books, pens and what felt like a phone, before catching on a piece of plastic. It felt like an evidence bag - but it was empty.

 

Dropping the plastic, Nick slid the drawer closed, reaching up to wind his arm around Sean's neck. He pulled himself closer to the other man, gasping as their hips slid together.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

For a moment they froze, before Nick dropped his legs from around Sean's waist, pressing back against the desk as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Renard stumbled backwards, eyes wide and dark with lust. He was breathing heavily, but as Nick watched, the Captain pulled himself together in moments, until it was a composed visage he presented as he opened the door.

 

 

*

 

 

Gathering himself, Nick was ready when the Captain turned back to him – but the other man didn’t shut the office door.

 

“We should leave,” he said, moving over to grab his coat.

 

There was something in his voice that let Nick know it was more of question than a statement. Sean wanting to know if Nick wanted to continue what they had started.

 

The answer, Nick realised, even without thought to the coins that the Captain most likely had on his person, was Yes!

 

He took a step forward. “After you,” he said.

 

The corners of the Captain’s lips quirked up into a grin, before he turned, leading the way from the office. Nick followed him.

 

 

 

They moved through the precinct, taking the elevator down to the underground carpark. Stepping out of the elevator, Nick bit his lip, considering the long stretch of hallway that led to the carpark proper. The lighting was dim in this area, and there was no-one around.

 

Besides, he needed to get those coins off the Captain as soon as possible. To prevent them having any further detrimental effect.

 

He quickened his pace, letting his hand brush against the Captains.

 

Sean quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

Still biting his lip, Nick gave a sheepish grin, moving in front of the Captain. Renard came to a halt.

 

“Detective?” he asked.

 

“Detective?” Nick queried back, leaning into the Captain’s personal space.

 

Eyes warming, Sean lifted his hands to cup the Grimm’s shoulders. “Nick,” he said.

 

Nick grinned. “Yes, Sir?” he asked.

 

Sean’s eyes narrowed, but Nick caught a spark in them that suggested the other man enjoyed hearing those words from his lips – in that tone.

 

Leaning up against the other man, Nick wrapped his arms around the Captain’s neck. The fabric of the Captain’s uniform and coat brushed against his arms, and Nick moaned.

 

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet, today, Sir,” he said, “but you look absolutely Commanding in that uniform.”

 

“Is that so?” the Captain asked, leaning forward into Nick. He turned his head, letting his nose trace up the line of Nick’s neck.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breathed out, feeling the words strangle partly in the lump of desire lodged in his throat. “Makes me… distracted,” he admitted.

 

There was a soft chuckle from the Captain. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” he asked.

 

“No, Sir,” Nick agreed.

 

“Do you think there’s some way we could work to minimise your distraction?”

 

Nick moaned. “Yes, Sir,” he said. Hands smoothing over the Captain’s shoulders, Nick traced over the muscles there before moving his hands to run them down the Captain’s arms. Strong, muscled arms that Nick wanted to feel wound tight around him or holding him down. He swallowed.

 

The coins, he thought. He had to focus enough to get the coins. Had to protect the Captain from them first. Then he could think about being held down.

 

Sliding his hands back up Sean’s arms, Nick shuddered as he felt the Captain press a gentle kiss against his neck. Then another. And another. Warm lips moved over his skin, interspersed with gentle nips of even teeth.

 

Groaning, Nick slid his hands down the Captain’s front, fingers searching for any evidence of the coins. They weren’t in the coat pockets.

 

Blunt teeth latched onto Nick’s neck, worrying the skin beneath them. Tilting his head further to the side, Nick moaned in approval.

 

“Yess!” he hissed out.

 

The pressure increased, along with a swipe of a tongue and a firm sucking sensation. Oh, Nick thought dimly, that was going to leave a mark.

 

He was – actually incredibly okay with that.

 

Sliding his hands inside the Captain’s coat, Nick ran his palms up the firm muscles tracing over their dips and planes. Before running them back down the Captain’s sides.

 

There – in the right jacket pocket. A small lump. The coins?

 

The pressure on his neck eased, and Nick turned his head, blinding seeking the Captain’s lips. Capturing them, he pressed them together, tongue darting out to seek entrance – which was granted.

 

Tongues twining together, the two men kissed for some moments, before Nick reluctantly drew backwards.

 

Sean made a sound of protest, but Nick sank down to his knees before the other man, hands fumbling at the Captain’s belt.

 

With a gasp, Sean leant back against the wall in order to steady himself, feeling a wave of arousal wash over him as the Grimm pulled out his cock. The air was cool – but was quickly replaced by the warm breath from the Grimm’s mouth as he leant forward.

 

“Nick!” Sean gasped out, hands falling to wind through the Grimm’s hair.

 

Leaning forward, Nick swallowed him down.

 

Eyes closing, Nick savoured the taste of the other man in his mouth… the weight against his tongue.

 

Above him, the Captain made a strangled sound, fingers tightening in Nick’s hair.

 

Smiling around his mouthful, Nick fluttered his tongue along the Captain’s length, hands reaching up to curve over the Captain’s hips, fingers stroking him through his uniform.

 

Sliding his mouth up the Captain’s length, sucking as he went, Nick slid his hands higher, brushing over the Captain’s sides through his jacket and shirt.

 

With just Sean’s head in his mouth, Nick swirled his tongue around the tip, flicking at the slit on the top, before sliding his mouth back down the Captain. Above him, Sean shuddered.

 

Beginning to drag his hands back down the Captain’s sides, Nick let his fingers slip into the jacket pocket, brushing against something cold and hard.

 

Humming, Nick worked his mouth around his Captain’s length, beginning to bob up and down.

 

Curling his fingers around the coins, Nick drew them out of the Captain’s pocket, other hand sliding round to the Captain’s front, massaging the skin just above his cock, as Nick continued to move up and down on him.

 

Dropping his hand down to his own waist, Nick slipped the coins into the pocket of his jeans, before reaching up to cup his now free hand around the Captain’s balls.

 

The lights went out.

 

 

 

Freezing, Nick felt his senses stretching out, trying to figure out what had happened. Above him, the Captain had also tensed.

 

Slowly drawing back, Nick let the Captain slip from his mouth, reaching out to tuck the other man back into his pants, before pushing himself to his feet.

 

“This way,” the Captain said, voice firm and in command once more.

 

Nodding, though unsure whether he could be seen in the darkness, Nick followed his Captain down the hall and towards the more open, but also less vulnerable carpark.

 

They stepped out in to the carpark. There was noise to the right. Nick spun.

 

Someone slammed into him, sending him skidding away across the concrete. There was a shout from the Captain. Nick’s heart pounded in his chest.

 

The lights flickered back on.

 

The Captain was on his back on the ground, Solidad Marquesa crouched over him, pawing at the Captain’s jacket.

 

“Freeze!” Nick yelled, pulling his side arm as he rolled over to take aim.

 

Marquesa ignored him.

 

Pulling the trigger, Nick deliberately fired wide, letting the other man know he wasn’t afraid to shoot.

 

With a hiss, Marquesa drew back from the Captain, turning to face Nick.

 

“You!” he hissed out.

 

Frowning, Nick steadied his aim, while pushing himself to his knees. He didn’t like the vulnerable feeling of lying on the ground.

 

“Hands above your head!” he called.

 

Marquesa stepped forward, hand going for something on his belt. Behind him, the Captain rose up – a little unsteady – and chopped him on the back of his neck.

 

Marquesa’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he toppled forward.

 

Hurrying forward, Nick reached out for the Captain, steadying him. “Sir?” he asked. “Sir? Sean? Are you okay?”

 

Sean gave a somewhat shaky nod, his own hands coming up to hold onto Nick’s shoulders.

 

Gently, Nick eased the Captain down onto the ground, moving him so that he could rest against one of the concrete pillars.

 

There were hurried footsteps and shouting as officers and detectives, alerted either by the gunshot or the issue with the lights, moved into the carpark.

 

 

 

The next little while passed in somewhat of a blur to Nick. Marquesa, it was found, had landed on the knife he was pulling when he was knocked out – and was dead. The Captain was doing an admirable job of pretending he was okay, but his worried people insisted on calling an ambulance for him.

 

Watching the paramedics load Sean into the back of the ambulance, Nick met his eyes. There was a question in them. Nick nodded. He would get to the hospital as soon as he could.

 

A look of relief crossed the Captain’s face.

 

“Don’t worry,” Medic Bella said, hoping down out of the back of the ambulance and giving Nick a short pat on his arm. “We’ll take good care of him until you get there.” Her eyes slid down to his neck, and she smirked.

 

Blinking, Nick watched her go, but he wasn’t the only one who had seen the direction of her gaze. Wu whistled loudly.

 

“I’m impressed,” he said. “You get that bruise in the fight or… somehow else?”

 

Nick glanced over at Hank, who was shaking his head, though his eyes were filled with mirth. Both other men were staring at his neck.

 

Reaching up, Nick brushed his hand across his neck, hissing at the sharp sting on the side. He closed his eyes. Right. After that much attention paid to his neck by the Captain, it was no wonder he’d left a mark.

 

Shaking his head, Nick turned to give his statement, itching to be able to leave and dump the coins – so that he could head to the hospital and check on the Captain.

 

 

*

 

 

Knocking lightly on the hospital door, Nick grinned as the Captain turned to look at him. A smile lit up the Captain’s face – and his eyes – as he motioned Nick inside.

 

“You came,” he said.

 

“Of course,” Nick agreed.

 

He shoved his hands into his pockets in order to not reach out and touch the other man, rocking back on his heels.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

Sean gave him an incredulous look. “I’d be better if I was out of here,” he complained.

 

Grinning, Nick moved up beside the bed. “The nurses say you’ll be out of here soon,” he said. “Apparently you just need another check by the doctor to give you the all clear.”

 

Nodding, Sean glanced away, something flickering over his face that Nick thought might be nervousness.

 

The Captain cleared his throat. “About earlier,” he began.

 

Nick’s hands twitched in his pockets, and he curled them tighter into fists. He wanted to reach out, but felt uneasy.

 

How much of what had happened had been the effect of the coins? Colt had said the coins didn’t give you desires you didn’t already have – but would the Captain ever have kissed him without their effect?

 

“I hope you didn’t feel...pressured,” the Captain said.

 

Nick blinked. “Me?” he asked. He shook his head. “I was worried I came on a bit too strong to you, Sir,” he admitted.

 

Sean chuckled. “I have wanted to do that for a _long_ time, Nicholas,” he admitted.

 

Nick blushed. Oh, he liked the sound of his name falling from the Captain’s lips. “So have I,” he admitted.

 

“Then,” Sean suggested, shifting in the bed so that he was facing Nick.

 

Breath quickening, Nick leant down to meet him, their lips pressing together. The kiss started off tentative at first, but quickly deepened, Nick pushing forward until he was kneeling on the side of the bed, one hand curved around Sean’s shoulder, the other cradling the back of the other man’s head.

 

Sean’s arms came up around Nick, tugging him closer, until Nick was leaning against him.

 

Their lips parted, tongues twining, and Nick moaned low in his throat.

 

Eventually, slowly, they drew apart. Breathing heavily, Nick leant his forehead against Sean’s.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Sean drew back from him. “Are you?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded, but bit his lips. “You’ve just seemed… a little more open than usual today,” he said, trying, somehow, to ask about the coins without admitting he knew about them.

 

“I have,” the Captain admitted. “But that doesn’t change what I want.”

 

“I don’t want you to regret this,” Nick said.

 

“I won’t,” Sean assured him. Leaning in, he caught Nick’s lips in another kiss.

 

A kiss which soon turned heated, Nick pressing forward once more. As he did so, his leg shifted, brushing up against the Captain – and a rather… interested… part of his anatomy.

 

Grinning, Nick broke off their kiss, glancing down towards the Captain’s groin, hidden beneath the hospital sheet.

 

“You know,” he said, shifting so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hand already sliding down under the sheet. “We got interrupted before.”

 

“We did,” Sean agreed, leaning back into his pillows with a smile. “Do you intend to do something about that?”

 

“I do,” Nick agreed. His fingers brushed over the rather large bulge tenting the front of the Captain’s hospital gown. Sean’s hips jerked towards him.

 

Sliding his hand further down, Nick easily slipped it beneath the gown, drawing back up to run his fingers lightly over the Captain’s straining flesh.

 

“Nick!” the Captain hissed out.

 

Grinning, Nick held the Captain’s eyes as he curled his fingers around that length. “So big,” he muttered, letting his eyelids droop with appreciation. Tightening his fingers, he stroked up. Then down.

 

Sean groaned.

 

Pushing his fingers further back, Nick rolled Sean’s balls between them, feeling their weight.

 

“Nicholas!” Sean gasped out.

 

Giving a gentle tug, Nick moved his hand back to the Captain’s cock, adding a twist to his motion as he slid his hand up and down the throbbing length.

 

The door opened.

 

Nick froze, hand stilling, still cradling the Captain within his grasp. He glanced away from Sean, a quick check showing that the exact placement of his hand was not visible beneath the sheet, before glancing towards the door.

 

“I’m Dr Turner,” the woman in the doorway said, giving them a smile. “I hear you’re anxious to get out of here?” she added to the Captain.

 

“I am,” he replied. Nick was impressed by Sean’s ability to speak as though he didn’t have Nick’s hand wrapped around his cock.

 

“Great,” said Dr Turner. “Well, I’ll just give you a quick check-up, and then, if everything’s good, you’ll be able to leave. Though,” she added in warning, “I highly suggest you stay with someone for the evening.” She glanced curiously towards Nick as she spoke.

 

“Oh, I’d be happy to take care of him this evening!” Nick replied eagerly.

 

The Doctor stepped forward with a nod and a smile, so Nick slid away from the side of the bed, letting his hand leave Sean’s cock as he did so.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The drive home to Sean’s was an exercise in self-control. Nick itched to reach over and touch the other man. The way Sean kept shifting in his seat suggested that he was also experiencing the same problem.

 

But Nick knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate properly on his driving if he touched the other man. And he wanted them to arrive at the Captain’s in one piece.

 

In one piece, and ready for an evening that he was looking more and more forward to.

 

They rode up the elevator to Sean’s penthouse in silence, before slipping in through the front door.

 

Shrugging off his jacket, Nick hung it on a hook by the door, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sean also hung up his coat. Which left the Captain in his dress uniform.

 

Nick was immensely glad the nurses hadn’t had to cut it off him – that uniform really did do an amazing job of highlighting some of his Captain’s best features.

 

Turning towards his detective, Sean pulled Nick towards him, hands running over Nick’s arms as he pressed their lips together.

 

Nick moaned into the kiss.

 

Three times he’d been pressed up against his Captain that day. Three times he’d felt sure he was going to achieve orgasm – or at least provide Sean with an amazing one. And three times they’d been interrupted.

 

Reaching behind him, Nick flicked the latch on the door. He had no intention of letting them be interrupted again.

 

Pushing forward, Sean pressed the Grimm up against the wall, slotting their bodies together as he thrust his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Nick pressed back against him, tongues twining together.

 

“Bed,” Nick managed to gasp out, the word half-swallowed by their kiss.

 

Nodding, Sean drew back, taking Nick’s hand in order to tug him towards the bedroom.

 

Nick wanted to stop and look, to take in this place that was his Captain’s, and see what it could tell him about the other man – but then he was tumbling backwards onto the bed, Sean crawling on top of him and pressing more kisses against his lips.

 

Nick’s lips felt hot and swollen, bruised by their kissing. It was brilliant.

 

Spreading his legs, Nick felt Sean nestle comfortably in between them. His ass twitched.

 

“Please,” he gasped out, “please, Sir!”

 

“Please?” Sean asked. He tore his lips away from Nick’s in order to trail kisses down his neck once more, paying particular attention to the large hickey covering most of the side of Nick’s neck.

 

Nick nodded. “Please,” he said, “need you.”

 

Pausing in his kissing, Sean looked up at him. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded. “Yess!” he hissed. “Please!”

 

“I am… not small,” Sean admitted.

 

Nick grinned. “Excellent!” he said.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Nick blinked, but grinned even broader at the implications. “You won’t,” he said.

 

Humming, Sean reached over to his bedside table, sliding open the drawer to retrieve some lube. He tossed it onto the bed beside Nick. “When was your last time?” he asked.

 

“Uh,” Nick replied. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

Sean frowned. “If you don’t know,” he said, “then it’s been too long.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he said, grabbing up the lube. “I’ll just need a little prep.”

 

Sean reached out to take the lube from him, but Nick pulled it out of his reach. “Nuh uh,” he said, “you’ve just been in the hospital, and the Doctor said to take it easy.” He grinned, pushing his jeans and underwear down.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sean watched him.

 

Kicking his clothing aside, Nick popped the lid on the lube, smearing a rather generous amount on his fingers.

 

“You’ll need to start by simply massaging your rim,” Sean told him, eyes darkening with desire as he watched.

 

Nick gasped. Oh! That was Hott!

 

Nodding, he lifted his legs, hand reaching down to circle around his pucker.

 

“Gentle strokes,” Sean told him. “Don’t try to push inside yet.”

 

Swallowing, Nick nodded, doing as he was instructed. His fingers traced along his rim, pressing against the fluttering muscle.

 

“Nice and steady,” Sean instructed. “Slowly increase the pressure as you go.”

 

Nick did so. His fingers pressing against his sensitive flesh – but not yet trying to slip inside. As he stroked, he felt the muscle beneath his fingers begin to loosen, gentling beneath the press of his hand.

 

“Good,” Sean said. “Now, slip just the tip of one finger inside.”

 

Groaning, Nick did as he was instructed. The tip of his pointer slipped easily into his hole, the muscle clutching eagerly at him. He whimpered.

 

“Push it in a little further.”

 

He did so.

 

“Now draw it back.”

 

Biting his lip, Nick did as he was instructed. His ass ached with sensation and his cock bobbed happily in his lap, so hard and red and turned on it was almost painful.

 

“Push in.”

 

Nick did so.

 

“Twist your finger,” Sean instructed. “Press it against the walls of your channel. Ease them open.”

 

Gasping, Nick did as he was told. His finger twisted, pressing against his walls. Slowly, his hole began to open.

 

“Now slip another finger inside – just the tip.”

 

Eagerly, Nick did so.

 

“Slowly push them in – until they are as far in you as they will go.”

 

Hand pressed up against his ass, Nick moaned.

 

“Now draw them slowly out, twisting as you do so.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick breathed, catching a brief flash of fire in his Captain’s eyes as he did so. He twisted his fingers, drawing them backwards.

 

“Spread them apart,” Sean said, “gently widening your hole.”

 

Scissoring his fingers, Nick felt his tight muscle stretch to accommodate them.

 

“Add another finger.”

 

He did so. Three fingers. His ass felt so full. So full – but not full enough.

 

“Please, Sir,” he gasped out.

 

“Press your fingers in and out of yourself,” Sean said, “until you feel your hole loosen.”

 

Nick did so, hearing and feeling the squelch of the lube around his fingers. But his hole was opening, stretching, getting ready.

 

“You’ll need to add another finger,” Sean told him. “Do you think you can do that?”

 

Moaning, Nick nodded. There was sweat beading his foreheard and his heart was pounding in his chest. He slipped his little finger inside.

 

Gasping, Nick bore down against the pressure inside himself. So full. So much. His ass twitched, a gentle burn accompanying the stretch as it was forced open by his fingers.

 

“Hold there for a moment,” Sean said, making Nick whimper with desire and frustration. He needed to move. Needed to be fucked. Needed…

 

“Now slowly, slowly push them in.”

 

Nodding, breath coming in harsh pants, Nick did so. His ass stretched around his fingers as he slid them in up to the third knuckle.

 

“Do you think you can get your knuckles inside?” Sean asked.

 

Eyes going wide, Nick’s gaze shot to the other man. “Sir?” he asked.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Nicholas,” Sean replied. “Do you think you can get your knuckles inside?”

 

Groaning, Nick pushed up with his hand, and down with his hips – his knuckles slipped inside. He wondered what he looked like – his own hand stuffed up his ass, spreading it open, only his thumb preventing it from being his whole first stuffed inside him.

 

“Very good,” Sean said.

 

Nick met his eyes. Eyes that were dark and intent with desire.

 

“Now twist your hand,” Sean told him. “Rotate it. Make sure that hole is nice and stretched and ready for me.”

 

Moaning, Nick did as he was told, panting at the wash of desire that rushed through him.

 

“Are you ready, Nicholas?” Sean asked.

 

Nodding, Nick met his eyes once more. “Yes, Sir,” he said.

 

“Show me – remove your hand.”

 

Gasping, Nick did so, slowly sliding his hand down and out of his ass. His hole spasmed, muscle stretched and gaping open.

 

“Very good,” Sean said. Reaching down, he undid his uniform pants.

 

“Can, can you leave them on?” Nick asked. He bit his lip, blushing, as the Captain turned questioning eyes towards him. “I really, _really_ , like the uniform,” Nick admitted.

 

Smirking, Sean removed his hands from the waistband of his pants, instead drawing his cock out from inside them. He was, Nick admitted, not at all kidding when he said he was rather large.

 

Nick’s mouth watered, and his ass clenched.

 

“Now,” said Sean, moving towards him.

 

“Now,” Nick replied, “you need to lie down.”

 

Sean raised one eyebrow at him. Nick grinned back at the other man.

 

“You need to rest,” he said, “Doctor’s orders, remember?”

 

Stretching out on his back beside Nick, the Captain fixed him with a slightly irritated glance. “Don’t you want me?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I do,” Nick assured him. “But I promised the doctor I’d take care of you – so that’s what I’m going to do.”

 

Rolling to his side, he reached out, hand smoothing over the Captain’s chest through his uniform, before sliding down to run along his cock.

 

The Captain gasped, a soft sound that went straight to Nick’s cock.

 

Slinging one leg over the Captain’s own, Nick straddled him, holding himself upright as he moved until he was hovering above his Captain’s cock.

 

“Let me take care of you?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded.

 

 

Sinking down onto the Captain, Nick cried out, ass clenching and _stretching_ further as he eagerly took the Captain in. Until he was seated against the Captain’s groin, Sean’s cock filling him up.

 

Panting, Nick rolled his hips, feeling the press of his Captain’s cock within him. Sean’s arms came up, reaching out to grasp onto Nick’s shoulders. Nick met his eyes – eyes blackened with lust.

 

Rolling his hips up, Nick tensed his legs, drawing upwards, feeling the slide of Sean’s cock against his rim. Then he sank down, letting gravity help to seat Sean’s cock fully within him once more.

 

A soft sound left Sean’s lips, part-moan, part-gasp. Nick grinned, repeating his actions.

 

Adding a twist to his hips, he sank down onto his Captain, increasing his pace. Up and down. Up and down.

 

Gasping, Nick reached out, sliding his hands along Sean’s chest, using it to help steady himself – and go faster.

 

Up and down. Up and down. Rocking.

 

Sweat trickled down Nick’s neck, his breath heaving. His cock strained and ached. Oh so ready.

 

“Nick!” Sean gasped out. His hips twitched, then slammed up to meet the Grimm’s downward thrust.

 

Crying out, Nick came.

 

His cock spurted in front of him, cum striping the Captain’s uniform. His ass clenched down around Sean’s cock inside him.

 

With a sharp exhale, Sean came, his cum coating the Grimm’s insides and squelching between them.

 

Slowing his movements, Nick rode Sean gently through his orgasm, before finally bringing them to a stop. Leaning down over Sean, he caught the other man’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Sorry about your uniform,” he muttered, in between kisses.

 

Sean chuckled. “Forget the uniform,” he said, arms drawing Nick tighter down against him.

 

Grinning, Nick did just that.


End file.
